Dumping Douches for Dates
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Example for Blind Date Challenge. Emmett sets Edward up on a blind date with Tanya. While waiting for Tanya, he meets a beautiful brunette. Will he ditch his date for this beauty? BxE/AH/Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *sigh* I guess I'll just daydream.


**_Pen name: dolphinherovamp5  
Name: Dumping Douches for Dates  
Summary: Emmett sets Edward up on a blind date with Tanya. While waiting for Tanya, he meets a beautiful brunette. Will he ditch his date for this beauty?  
POV(s): EPOV  
Universe: All Human  
Challenge: Blind Date Challenge_**

* * *

**EPOV**

God. I can't believe Emmett set me up on another blind date. It's probably going to be yet again a bleach blonde wannabe again. Emmett thinks they are my type when I actually prefer brunettes.

Brunettes are smart. Brunettes are witty. Brunettes are beautiful.

Around here, all the blondes are dumb as a stick and all whores. I'm glad I've met smart blondes, or I might be very stereotype toward all blondes.

Emmett said that my blind date was named Tanya. Figures. He said that she had strawberry blonde hair and had 'smoking hot' body. Honestly, you'd think he was still the player he was in high school if it wasn't for his girlfriend Rosalie.

Rosalie knew how to control Emmett. I'm glad that they met. They're happy with each other. It's simply amazing. I can only hope to have a relationship similar to theirs in the near future.

I arrive at the restaurant and walk up to the front door. I was supposed to meet this Tanya character here.

As I was thinking about ditching Tanya, I saw a brunette beauty come strolling up. She was like an angel. Her mahogany hair flowed down to mid-back. Her creamy chocolate colored eyes sparkled. Her deep blue halter dress against her fair ivory skin was like a sin. Her pink butterfly lips that shined from lip gloss were alluring, begging to be touched by my lips. In other words, she was a mind-blowing goddess.

She stopped about five feet from me and looked out to the parking lot. I heard her sigh. A few minutes, I decided to speak. "You got a date? A boyfriend perhaps?"

She laughs. "Actually, it is a blind date that my sister-in-law set me up on. I'm really getting tired of blind dates."

I chuckle. "Same here. My best friend Emmett set me up on a blind date with a girl named Tanya."

"Tanya? Tanya Denali?" She asks curiously.

I shrug. "Not sure. I'm sure I've never met her."

"Well, if it is Tanya Denali, then you are in for a LONG night." She giggles and looks back out to the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" I ask warily.

"Tanya is one that will only talk about herself for hours. She'll say 'like' every 1 second practically. She's also gives herself like people give out Halloween candy."

I shudder. "Maybe I should just ditch her."

She laughs again. God. Her laugh is so angelic. "I was thinking about ditching my date too."

I laughed along with her, stop, and look at her. "What's your name? I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Bella, would you like to go on a date with me instead of this douche bag that your sister-in-law set you up with?"

She nods eagerly. "Totally. So, should I follow you?"

I nod and give her a crooked smile. "Yeah. I have the silver Volvo over there." I point to my car.

"O-Okay." She stutters and then smiles. She heads toward her car and I head to mine. After starting my car and going in drive, I drive up to the side of the highway and wait for Bella to get behind me. As soon as she was, I pulled onto the highway with following me. I drove on and on until I finally got to my favorite restaurant.

After I parked, I got out and waited for Bella. When she got out and walked over to me, giggling. "Mickey D's? Very creative Edward." She continues to giggle.

"Giggle all you want. But McDonald's is my all-time favorite place to eat." I said proudly.

"Ha-ha! It's mine too!" I grin down at her and take her hand, dragging her outside. Her giggles continued to fill my ears, putting me in heaven that is completely divine.

When we got in and lined up at the cash register, we started to order. Bella tried to convince me to let her pay for her food, but I won in the end. For me, I got two cheeseburgers, fries, and Coke. For Bella, she got a McRib meal and a large sweet tea.

We ate and talked. We mostly talked about our life stories. I was amazed that I could open up to her. I never open up to many people, in fear they may try and twist my story.

Bella told me that she was currently writing a novel. She said it was going to be her second one. I was excited for her. She was following her dreams, as was I. I was a musician. I played the piano and enjoyed composing beautiful melodies that matched my feelings at those times. They were my own pictures in an album. If I play the song, it reminds me of what I was feeling when I created the song.

We talked for two hours, never having an awkward spot in our conversations.

It was soon midnight and I knew that she would maybe need to get home. "It's midnight. I guess we should be getting home."

"Yeah. I guess. But I'm not busy tomorrow. Are you?" I shake my head. "Okay. How about we hang out tomorrow? Let's exchanged numbers and you can call me tomorrow."

"Okay." We exchanged numbers and walk out of McDonald's. She was about to get in her car when I called to her. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella!"

She smiles at me. "You too! Bye Edward!" I wave and watch her go. I get into my car and sigh. For once, I think I'm glad that Emmett set me up on a blind date. I think I might have met my match.

* * *

**This is an example for my blind date challenge. It only took me about one hour to write this. I wanted to write it. So I did. Please review and watch for the enteries in this challenge. The challenge ends on the 30th. So, yeah. Watch for them and then read them! I know I can't wait to read them. And, watch for more challenges in the future. If you review and request, I'll give you the theme of the next challenge and could maybe get a headstart! =D Okay, now review!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
